Bomb Scare
by Tango Eight
Summary: While attempting to arrest a serial killer, things take an unexpected turn for the worse.


A/N: I'm still working on Not Again; this idea just came to me and demanded to be written. It gave a very convincing argument and I just couldn't say no. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story! =)

Bomb Scare

Tony couldn't say he was surprised. If expect the unexpected wasn't a rule then it should be. Not like he was thinking about the rules right now though, he was too busy trying to catch a serial killer.

The team was in some old house just outside of DC. They had been on a case investigating the murder of Petty Officer William Michaels. The guy who killed him was meticulous and his killings were very thought out. It had taken them days searching the crime scene to find the smallest partial fingerprint for Abby to trace. She found that his name was John Stevens and he had killed seven navy petty officers in the past ten years. They were also able to find his address; there was only one problem, he knew they were coming.

With Gibbs driving they made the trip in just under an hour. They made it there in record time but their stomachs were still somewhere back in DC.

"You know boss," Tony said as they got out of the car. "If one of these serial killers doesn't kill us, you're driving definitely will one of these days." With that he received a smack to the head, he whined dramatically in response to the painful hit.

"Ow." He complained but seeing his boss's infamous glare he quickly added. "I mean, I love you're driving, boss." He threw in a famous DiNozzo grin just to be safe; Gibbs just rolled his eyes and started walking Tony, Ziva, and McGee following closely behind.

"McGee you go around to the back door, Tony you take the side, Ziva you're with me. Everybody be careful, this guy is dangerous." They all took out their weapons and made their way to their designated entrances to the house.

The house was old Tony had to give it one thing; it was big. If it had been kept up then it would have been a beautiful old home. Nobody even appeared to live there though. The paint was almost completely chipped away, the roof was a disaster waiting to happen, and the lawn didn't look like it had ever been taken care of.

He went to the side door, which couldn't be seen from the driveway so Tony had no idea how Gibbs knew it was there. He waited to kick open the door until he heard the signal from Gibbs, he only had to wait a moment until he heard a commotion inside. As soon as he did, he stepped back away from the door and kicked it hard. The door swung open; splintered wood flying.

He quickly made his way to where the commotion was. The building looked even bigger inside then it had out. The room he had come into looked like it had been some sort of living room but there was very little furniture. There was only a torn, dirty couch, an ancient looking television on a rickety stand, and a small, uncomfortable looking chair. There were only a few pictures on the wall. They were all of a woman and two children, a boy and a girl. The boy in the picture looked to be about ten, and the girl looked about seven, although there was no evidence of women or children living there.

Tony looked passed the pictures though and made his way to the entrance to the room. He rounded the corner and found himself facing the kitchen. He could see Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee at the other entrances to the kitchen with their weapons drawn and pointed at the man standing in the center of the room. Tony also had his weapon trained on the man. It didn't take him long to realize why they weren't arresting the seemingly unarmed killer. He had a bomb strapped to his chest.

It wasn't the worst bomb Tony had ever come in contact with, it wasn't meant to create a lot of destruction. If this bomb went off it would probably demolish a couple of rooms but the structure would most likely remain standing. The only problem was if they could make it far enough away in time if the unstable man decided to detonate it.

"Don't do it, Stevens." Gibbs warned.

"Why not?" Stevens asked. "If I don't then I'm going to jail. Trust me, I'm a lot better off doing this then going to prison."

"I don't care what's better for you." Gibbs wanted to say thinking of all the people he had killed.

"Besides if I die then I will be with them." Stevens stated.

"Them?" Gibbs questioned.

"My family, they were killed ten years ago by a naval petty officer who wanted to get revenge." He said with little emotion for someone talking about how their family was killed. Tony thought about the pictures on the wall.

"Why would he want revenge?" Gibbs asked impatiently, this felt more like an interrogation then trying to get somebody to not blow themselves up and possibly them too.

Stevens started to laugh, the laugh was pure evil and it made Gibbs' gut turn over on itself; a sure sign that something bad was about to happen. Stevens finally spoke again a dark grin on his face.

"I killed his family." With that he pushed the button on the detonator and began laughing again.

They all saw him push the button and didn't even hear Gibbs when he yelled run. Tony quickly turned around hoping they could all make it out of there in time. He hadn't made it half way across the room, ready to jump out of the window that was right beside the door if he needed to, before he heard the blast. He heard it before he felt it, the blast sent debris and pretty much anything flying including anybody. Tony felt pain flare in his body as he was lifted off of his feet and thrown right throw the window. He landed on the unkempt lawn; felt his head hit something hard and lost consciousness almost immediately.

When he woke up all he could see was smoke billowing out from the window he had crashed through. His head hurt and he could feel something warn and sticky sliding down his face. He brought a shaky hand up to his head and when he brought it back down into his line of fuzzy sight his fingers were red. His body hurt everywhere but he wasn't concerned for himself at the moment, it was his team he was worried about. Plus, he didn't think he had any serious injuries so he stood up slowly which still brought on a wave of dizziness. It took him a couple of seconds to steady his trembling legs before finally climbing back through the window.

When he hit the floor inside the house pain exploded in his side. He couldn't hold back the grunt that escaped as he doubled over. His vision was swimming but he finally pushed the pain back enough to start crawling through the debris.

When he made it to the kitchen, he noticed it was on fire slightly and completely destroyed. He crawled over even more debris; he had to see if his team was all right, he hadn't heard anything from them since the explosion.

It took what felt like forever but he finally made it to the hallway his team was in when they were trying to stop the murderer from blowing himself up. He finally got to where he was trying to get, the pain in his body was becoming a lot more known and he finally wondered how injured he had actually been in the explosion.

This room was a little bit more open; it almost looked like it was another living room. This was where he found his team.

The first person he found was McGee, he was sprawled out on the floor with a descent gash on his forehead from where he must have hit the ground. Tony put two bloody fingers to his neck and found a strong, steady pulse. Tony sighed with relief when he discovered McGee was very much alive. In no danger at the moment, Tony left McGee in search for his boss and partner. He found Ziva next. She was under a table that had collapsed; she must have tried to shelter herself from the explosion under it. Tony thought, wondering why he hadn't thought of that. He lifted the table off of her and cried out at the pain that flared through his side and abdomen again. He sat the table down and quickly checked her too. Her pulse was a little fast, but it was steady so he figured it must have just been from the adrenaline of running from a bomb. He checked her over quickly and noticed her shoulder and wrist were at odd angles. They must have taken the brunt of the table; he winced but he didn't know if it was in sympathy or his own pain that caused it.

He then set off again to find Gibbs. Gibbs was in the center of the room. He was also unconscious but he seemed relatively unscathed. Tony did see some blood coming from a pretty descent gash on the back of his head. Tony felt for a pulse and found it was almost the same as McGee's.

"Boss, come on. Wake up." He said, his voice was weaker then he thought it would be.

Gibbs started to stir and Tony almost cried out with relief.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned as he turned over to face Tony.

"Yeah boss." Tony said. "It's me."

"Are you all right?" He asked sitting up. A wave of dizziness came over him too but he pushed it aside when he saw pale his agent was.

"F-fine." Tony said, his voice starting to get as shaky as his hands. Gibbs looked at him but didn't believe him.

"How are Ziva and McGee?" He asked.

"Both unconscious but I t-think they are ok." Tony said but dots started swimming in from of his eyes making talking a lot harder.

"Tony, you sure you're all right." Gibbs voice was softer this time as he noticed the blood.

"I'm not feeling so good, b-boss." Tony slurred, was starting to get colder and colder as the pain in his body intensified. Gibbs didn't even have time to react before Tony's eyes rolled back into his head and he lost consciousness, hitting the floor hard as he fell the rest of the way to the ground.

Once he finally woke up again he didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there. It was entirely too bright and there was an annoying beeping noise coming from somewhere far away it seemed. There was also the chemical smell he associated with hospitals; he decided that was where he must be.

When he finally opened his eyes a crack he saw Gibbs dozing in a chair by his bed.

"Boss." He whispered though it came out as more of a croak because his throat was so dry. Gibbs was awake instantly.

"Tony, can you hear me? How are you feeling?" Gibbs asked him with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Fine." Tony answered. Gibbs looked like he wanted to head slap him into next Tuesday which he couldn't understand.

"You're not fine, DiNozzo. How are you feeling?" He asked again.

"Hurts." Tony finally said; if he had been on morphine then it was starting to ware off because the pain in his side and stomach was coming back. Gibbs nodded and handed him a little white clicker thing with a red button on top.

"Morphine." Gibbs explained. Tony nodded and clicked the button a few times before setting it back down on the bed.

"So," Tony started. "How is everyone?" Tony asked.

"McGee had a concussion and a gash on his forehead that needed a few stitches, Ziva had a dislocated shoulder and broken wrist, and I have a concussion. We're all going to be fine." Gibbs said. "You got the worst of it, you went right through a window." Tony nodded. "Did you know you also went half way through the wall?" The confusion in Tony's eyes confirmed that the younger man hadn't known his true injuries.

"The blast sent you through the window and wall. You have a pretty good concussion; some minor scrapes and bruises, a broken rib on your right side, not to mention the internal bleeding and shard of glass in your side. You almost bled out before we even got you to the hospital."

"So when do I get to go home?" Tony asked not concerned at all about his injuries.

"Did you not hear what I just told you? You were thrown out a window during a bomb explosion. You had internal bleeding and a piece of glass six inches in your side. They said it was just as bad as a knife wound, made worse by you crawling around looking for us. What were you thinking?" Gibbs nearly yelled. It was obvious he had been worried.

"I didn't know if you guys were all right or even alive. I didn't know how bad off I was but even if I did I would have still tried to find you guys." He hadn't said a lot but by the end he was exhausted. How could he tell them that they were like his family to him? He needed to make sure they were all right or he wouldn't have been. As his eyes started to close and he started to sink into the restful healing sleep his body needed he thought of something.

"Hey boss, not even a serial killer could kill us." Tony said thinking back to the conversation they had before they entered the house; he fell asleep almost immediately so he didn't hear Gibbs response.

"Yeah, but this one came pretty damn close."

The End

A/N: How was it? Please review to let me know what you thought! =)


End file.
